The Maelstrom and the Gemstone Valkyrie
by Raptorcloak
Summary: While walking through the Gemstone Mountains, Naruto comes across Mirim as her Hyper-Vibration Armor malfunctions and she requests his help to break free. Though he accomplishes this task, the gemstones leave an effect on her that leaves her desiring some action that he can cure. NarutoxMirim. For Sketchfan's Birthday. Please R&R if enjoyed. Special thanks to SeductiveSerpent. AO3.


Man, has it been a while! We're back with the 24th installment in my long-running **_Naruto/Queen's Blade_** series where he'll meet the shy but loveable Mirim as he frees her from her Hyper-Vibration Armor and gets thanked in an unexpected way.

On a special note, this story celebrate my beta-reader **_Sketchfan's_** birthday today and let's all be sure to wish him a Happy Birthday in the reviews if you would. So, let's get ready and brace yourselves for a special announcement at the end of the story.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own **_Naruto_** or **_Queen's Blade_**.

 **Note** : Credit for the plotline goes to **_SeductiveSerpent_** and because Mirim looks to be no older than 15 in cannon, she's two years older in this tale and looks more like she does in the illustrated books.

* * *

 **A PYROSKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

Naruto walked through the Gemstone Mountains after completing a mission in delivering some raw materials to Eilin and smiled on the way. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud noise nearby that sounded like a woman's voice and he stared off into the direction only to hear it again.

The blonde took off towards the voice and headed further down the path before finding a 5'2 young woman who was two years younger than him with viridian hair in a ponytail braid and possessed indigo eyes lying on the ground. She wore very ornate and detailed red armor with gold linings and red wizard stones set on various pieces. She had a red headpiece with wings on each side and she wore a red bikini top breastplate on her torso with a choker on her neck.

Under the breastplate was a cloth held by two belts with the first going around and the opposing that is attached at the end) that goes all the down to the end of her torso, with a small red metal piece near her crotch. She had red arm-guards and black thigh-high tights with leg-guards and on her legs with wings on the side of each ankle.

The armor exposed a fair portion of her size 34 chest (87 cm), her small waist of 23 (58), and her hips of 34 (87) as she lay on the ground moaning and writhing. She looked at Naruto and held her hand out to him while moaning.

"Please, help me!" The young woman moaned.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"My hyper-vibration armor is malfunctioning and I can't get it off!" The young woman responded and she placed her hand over her crotch as she howled. Recognizing what the red wizard stones were, he looked to the young woman and blushed at her moaning.

"All right, what's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Mirim." Said girl answered.

"Mirim, I have to remove all your gem stones at the same time, right?" Naruto asked and Mirim nodded while she squirmed and writhed about before managing to stagger to her feet. She revealed a sword with buzzsaw blades on the front and black before charging at him as her gemstones all glowed simultaneously.

"Please forgive me!" Mirim cried as she swung her sword at Naruto and he dodged the blade before she lashed it at him a second time. He observed the gemstones glowing and knew that if he attacked her with some of his strongest moves, her force field generated by them would become stronger.

He briefly considered using the Tailed Beasts or Kaguya's powers before realizing the pressure would cause her to explode if he had any of them. Mirim continued to cry as she swung her sword at him and the buzzsaws all loudly buzzed as they activated.

As he easily avoided all her swings and lashes, he could an idea and activated his Rinnegan before forming two arms using the Asura Path. Mirim swung her sword at him and he formed his own buzzsaws on the wrists of his faux arms before using them to block her blades.

While the sets of buzzsaws clashed against one another, Naruto formed two more Asura Path arms and grabbed Mirim's legs before lifting her off the ground. She dropped her sword and continued to howl as the gems made her breasts and nether regions excited.

Naruto kept Mirim held in the air and he tried to figure out what attack of his could be used on the gemstones that wouldn't hurt her. He formed chakra chains and tied them around Mirim's arms and ankles.

"What are you doing?" Mirim managed to say.

"I'm trying to keep you from moving until I figure out how to get those gemstones off without hurting you." Naruto said as he hatched a new plan and entered Sage Mode before deactivating his dōjutsu and chakra chains. As Mirim dropped to the ground, she looked to see Naruto running towards her and he held his arms out.

He suddenly got her in a bear hug and began squeezing her against him before the gemstones finally cracked. A reddish light made of energy emerged from all five gemstones and Mirim cried out once more before they shattered to pieces as the natural energy from Naruto's sage mode surrounding them as a result of his embrace.

The gemstone emerged slowly died down once they were broken and Mirim's armor was broken as well with her braid becoming loose as well. Naruto undid his embrace on Mirim and blushed upon realizing she was naked.

"I'm so sorry, Mirim!" Naruto said before Mirim continued to quiver and moan. As he asked what's wrong, she responded by saying that she felt like the gemstones were still on her body from and that she felt hot.

Naruto took off his jacket and placed it on Mirim's shoulders as she mewled. While she did so, her nipples had grown hard and the scent of arousal filled the air before she looked at him.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Naruto blushed as he looked away and Mirim felt her warm body burning up with the sensation one might have in a fever. As he looked away blushing, Mirim crawled to him and held onto his pant leg while tugging at him.

"Please help me! My body feels so hot!" Mirim moaned before observing Naruto and standing up before touching his zipper. She pulled it down and Naruto looked down at her while continuing to blush.

"Mirim, what are you doing?" Naruto said as Mirim lowered his boxers within the pants and slowly brushed her tongue against his member once it was exposed until he moved back. Mirim moaned as she reached towards him but was stopped by her throbbing womanhood and she fell back before staring up at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, I know we just met but will you…" Mirim stated before spreading her legs and presenting her womanhood to him while blushing. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes as Mirim used her fingers to part her folds and she placed a hand atop her breast.

"Please take me!" She finished before Naruto got an immense nosebleed that would put Jiraiya's to shame and fell back onto the ground before losing consciousness.

 _A few moments later_

Naruto regained his senses and heard Mirim's voice as she tried to wake him up. He looked to see her shake him with one hand as she used the other to finger herself and he sat up to see that her womanhood was wet.

"You've been out for quite a while. Are you alright?" Mirim moaned and Naruto could tell from how her entrance looked that she had masturbated but the effects of the gemstones had taken too much of a toil on her body for that action alone to cure. She continued to mewl and Naruto sighed before looking to her in sympathy.

Though what he was about to do would seem awkward, he couldn't abandon her in this state and took her hand before she managed to look at him. He held out his hand to her and she took his before he nodded his head at her.

Overwhelmed by her lust, she pounced on him and he stripped before ending up on top of her. Mirim pressed her lips on Naruto's and her tongue began licking on his until it started fighting back.

Naruto's tongue rubbed against Mirim's as she undid his forehead protector and he allowed it to fall as she began caressing his cheeks. She felt his hands resting on her breasts and caressed them while his fingers danced and circled on her already-hard nipples.

Mirim moaned in pleasure as his fingers sank into the flesh and groped them while his tongue feverishly licking against hers. Her legs cringed as he squeezed and toyed with her bosom while keeping their lips sealed against one another.

Naruto's felt her breasts squishing against his palms and he ended the kiss to lick her buds from top to bottom as slowly as he could. Mirim loudly mewled from his tongue brushing and wagging on her tits while he took to squeezing them.

Her crimson blush brightly glowed on her face as he toyed with her breasts and buds as her eyes traveled to his manhood as it took shape from arousal. Though she marveled at his size, she lewdly howled and held the back of his head to her bosom as he began gnawing on them.

Mirim mewled as he carefully clenched the tumultuous flesh and slowly grinded his teeth on the orb. He proceeded to tweak and tease the opposing tit with his fingers pulling at all the while and she continued to cry out in pleasure.

Naruto moaned from teasing the young woman's breasts as his member continued to grow hard and Mirim ran her fingers through his hair as she pleased her chest. She opened her eyes and they sparkled with lust as she began to smile.

He used his lips to pull on her tit and rubbed them together on it before switching to the other. The sage freed her mound and he planted his hand on her womanhood.

Mirim watched as Naruto moved back and didn't stop until he faced her entrance before spreading them. His tongue infiltrated her pussy and began slobbering on her inner caverns as her uncharacteristically lewd smile stayed strong.

 _"He's incredible! When I fingered myself, it felt nothing like this!"_ Mirim thought to herself as Naruto's fingers prodded and brushed on her clit as he wagged his tongue about inside of her. He tasted her orgasm fluids produced by her actions and moaned at the taste.

Naruto's tongue traveled as far as it could go into Mirim's caverns and slobbered on her soaked innards. She clutched her breasts and rubbed them against one another while Naruto licked into her wetness.

The young woman's eyes glistened as she felt her clit and folds being rubbed at simultaneously by his fingers. Naruto's tongue wormed and swayed within Mirim's tunnels while her legs continued to cringe and twitch from his touch.

Naruto's hands slid under Mirim's ass and lifted her lower body off the ground while she freed her chest to dig her nails into the ground. She kept her fingers buried in the earth as Naruto licked her pussy and managed to keep her lower body off the ground.

His manhood throbbed as he licked her warmth and she closed her eyes while lewdly moaning. Naruto removed his tongue and entered his index fingers into her tightness before thrusting them in.

Amazed at her tightness, Naruto licked her folds once more after removing his fingers and Mirim lustfully smiled at the effect his tongue had on her insides. Her lust-riddled grin grew in size and she felt his cock rubbing against her body as he held her like so.

The sea-haired woman's eyes glistened and shimmered as Naruto's tongue worked magic on her tunnels with his fingers groping at her peach. He moaned while slobbering and drenching her inner walls with his saliva until she gave a final howl of pleasure as her orgasmic streams began to flow from her wetness.

Naruto eagerly licked up her release and gently set her down on her back once he was finished. She panted and looked up at him while licking her lips.

"Well, Mirim-chan, do you still feel hot?" Naruto began to ask before she answered his question by encasing her cleavage together on his hilt and licking its head. He watched as she kneaded her breasts together on his manhood and slowly placed her mouth on what was outside her bosom.

Mirim moaned while sucking on his cannon and stirring her tongue around his steadily emerging foreskin as she maneuvered her orbs on it. Naruto placed his head atop her head and assisted in guiding her movements as she bopped her head on his member.

He drove it forth into her mouth and began to moan as she rubbed her breasts together on his hilt. Mirim eventually stopped using her breasts and wrapped her fingers around the rest of it before stroking it as she focused on pleasing the head for the time being.

Naruto looked on as Mirim pumped his hardness and swirled her tongue around it before freeing his cock from her mouth. She sultrily giggled upon seeing his foreskin soaked by her saliva and slowly blew on it while rubbing her palm on his testicles.

While continued to pump his cock, she leaned forward and lathered his balls with her tongue swaying on either of them. He groaned as he felt her lips on his right teste and she sucked on it while pleasurable chills ran down his spine as he shivered.

Moans continued to sound from Mirim as she pleased his ballsac and kept her fingers wrapped around his cannon. She shook her rear about while tasting him and she moaned in delight as licking his testicles.

Naruto felt them tightening as Mirim sucked on them and kept her fingers wrapped around his hilt before feeling it beginning to twitch. She stopped licking them to focus on tasting his emerged foreskin and slowly tapped her tongue on it as it continued to throb.

He groaned a final time and Mirim smiled as his semen sprayed from his cock before splattering onto her face as she opened her mouth. Some of the substance hit coated her tongue and dripped onto her breasts while she licked her lips before proceeding to clean the tip of his erection.

Mirim hemmed in delight and lie back as she held her hand out to him as a form of invite. He crouched down and planted his hands on either of side of her while his member was in front of her entrance.

Naruto lowered his head enough so she could rest her forehead against his while his member slowly entered her folds and broke her barrier along the way. Her blush increased at his size and she loudly howled at the loss of her virginity.

Once he was fully within Mirim, she smiled at him and nuzzled him as a signal to thrust into her pussy. She began to buck and shake her hips against his as he drove his member into her warmth.

She caressed his whiskers as he rammed his member into her walls and he caressed her breasts with his thumbs teasing her tits. Naruto and Mirim rested their foreheads against one another and bright oceanic eyes stared into indigo-colored hues.

Naruto squeezed and played with Mirim's quaking breasts while he shot his manhood into her pussy. She virtually screamed with pleasure and her eyes watered with tears of ecstasy forming in her eyes.

Her nails stopped digging into the ground and she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck with her legs doing the same to his waist. This allowed his hardness to pound deeper into her caverns and slam against her inner walls.

Mirim moaned and held onto Naruto while he thrashed his member about into her wetness. His palms stayed planted on her orbs as he squeezed and fondled the heaving flesh while sweat drizzled down his forehead.

It blended with Mirim's and he felt her nails beginning to dig into his back while her toes curled. He started licking her tongue and the young pair groaned from their warring tongues slobbering on one another.

As he pounded into her core, she continued to howl and her eyes slowly started to roll into the back of her head from her deep state of ecstasy. She moved her hands and placed them on either side of his face before sealing their lips together as the battle for dominance went on between their tongues.

A muffled squeal came Mirim as Naruto began squeezing and pulling at her bobbing tits while he simultaneously tweaked them. Sweat rained off the pair onto the ground and Mirim caressed his cheeks before placing her hands on the back of his head.

She rubbed the back of his skull and trickled her fingers through his hair while holding onto him. Naruto's cock lunged forth into her tightening insides while he teased her nipples and freed them before framing either side of her face.

They caressed one another with her walls growing tighter and the same applying to his testicles while his cock began throbbing inside of her. Naruto's fingers trailed through her hair as his right hand now rested on the back of her head and both of their eyes shut.

Her breasts flattened on his chest and she held onto his backside as his member pounded into her innards. Either of their tongues danced and clashed in a slobbery battle with Naruto's tongue claiming victory over hers.

Mirim's eyes remained close as she grinded his cannon and he moaned from her wall steadily becoming tighter on his manhood as it shot forward. Her blush grew in size and their lips stayed pressed together for the remainder of their current position as their hips moved against one another in unison.

Naruto's member thundered into her innards and both shared moans between their sealed lips until a louder squeal was heard from her walls finally coiling around his member. The sage's semen spurted into her womb multiple times and flooded her insides while half of it poured onto the ground.

Her eyes finally opened as he filled her up and they shimmered as her juices and his seeds blended together while flowing from her entrance. Their kiss came to an end once the orgasm did the same and they heavily panted while resting for the time being.

He looked down at Mirim and removed his hardness before sitting up as she rested her head in his lap. Just when he was about to ask her if the gemstone effects had worn off, she kissed the tip of his length and he lay back before she planted her womanhood back on him.

Once he was housed inside of her pussy, she thrust her hips downward and he retaliated by sending his rod upright. Naruto once again palmed and groped at Mirim's quaking bosom while she sat astride him.

Either warrior moaned as the blonde caressed and toyed with her flesh while she moaned. Though she felt the effects of the gemstone going away, her time with Naruto made her excited and she placed her hands on either side of his shoulders.

Her nails once again dug into the earth as she rode him and her derriere was smacked by his lap as he shot it upright. She leaned forward and licked his lips before his tongue reunited with her own.

Naruto's tongue versed Mirim's as she grinded him and worked her hips together atop his hardness. He sank his fingers into the pliable yet firm flesh and groped her bosom for the majority of their current position.

Her eyes continue to shimmer and Naruto felt her walls becoming tighter as he surged his hips upright. Sweat poured down her temple and she lifted her left hand before planting it on his jawline.

She trailed her finger down his jawline before returning to brushing her fingers through his hair and pressed her lips against his. He gripped her buds and pulled at them while they bounced as high as they could.

Mirim groaned from this and Naruto did likewise from his testicles becoming tighter. She whimpered upon feeling the vibrations of his cock within her tunnels and brushed her tongue against his.

He drove his manhood into her pussy and she blushed from him squeezing her nipples until he freed them. The blonde took hold of her jiggling breasts again and their eyes sparkled as a second release occurred between them.

As the blend of his semen and her inner juices gushed down his cock onto the ground, she pulled her lips from his and rested against him while catching her breath. He stroked her back and she looked back at him with a blushing gaze.

"How are you feeling now?" Naruto asked.

"How about one more time just to be safe?" Mirim asked and Naruto only chuckled before nodding as they shifted to where she planted her hands on a nearby tree. He stood behind her and held onto her hips as she was entered once again.

Mirim held onto the tree as Naruto plowed his manhood forward and rammed into her caverns with her bosom beginning to sway forward. She mewled and closed her eyes from the impacts of his thrusts rumbling her innards.

Sweat continued to pour off the couple and Mirim held onto the tree as she rutted her hips against Naruto's. Her rear once again was smacked into by his crotch with his cannon crashing into her walls and their colliding flesh echoing throughout the nearby area.

Her lustful smile remained as it wide as possible and tears of pleasure still formed in her eyes. Naruto held onto her hips as he propelled himself into her wetness and his foreskin rubbed against her walls.

Mirim's eyes looked back at Naruto and continued to glow with a mix of lust and passion. He leaned forward and started licking the back of her neck.

This made her shiver with glee and she grinned upon feeling Naruto's member swelling within her tightness while it struck deeply. Mirim's breasts rocked and swung forward from his length pummeling its way into her stomach.

Her eyes went completely white in a higher level of ecstasy and her tongue hung from her mouth while he licked the back of her neck. His tongue traveled up to her earlobe and slowly licked it as her bosom jiggled about freely.

With his hardness growing inside of her warmth, she tightly held onto the tree and let out the loudest scream of lust her lungs could produce as her insides wrapped around him once again. Semen spewed and oozed from her entrance as it splashed onto the ground while her grip on the tree remained unchanged.

As the last of the release dripped onto the ground, Naruto removed his stiffness from her pussy and she turned around to rest against him. He slowly sat down and rested against the tree with Mirim looking at him before her lustful smile had reverted to her normal one.

The sun beamed down on the two as they caught their breaths and Naruto used his chakra to form a simple kimono for her once she was relaxed. She nodded in gratitude for the kimono and he caressed her cheek before standing up.

"Mirim-chan, out of curiosity, were you going somewhere in this mountains?" Naruto asked while getting dressed and Mirim picked her sword and armor.

"I was going to see a dwarf named Eilin, who said she had replacement gems that I could use for my armor." Mirim said.

"Eilin? I was just at her place a while ago." Naruto said.

"You were?" Mirim asked.

"Yeah, I had to deliver some goods to her. Maybe those are your new gems." Naruto said.

"They just might be." Mirim said before he agreed to accompany her to Eilin's kingdom.

"Naruto? I was expecting to see Mirim but what brings you back here?" Eilin asked.

"I ran into Mirim when her suit malfunctioned and brought her here once she told me where she was going just to be safe." Naruto said.

"In that case, your timing couldn't better since what you brought were Mirim's new gemstones." Eilin said before leading them into another room and presented some new crimson gems to her.

"Now, Mirim, these gems should be more stable but at the same time stronger than the last set you had." Eilin said before Mirim went into a changing room and placed the gems in their places before placing the final one with her sword.

She went outside and did a couple of practice swings upon testing out her new armor before Eilin looked at Naruto, who gave the sea-haired warrior a tentative expression.

"Did something happen between you two?" Eilin asked and Naruto blushed upon being asked.

"Nothing, really." Naruto said but Eilin knew better and went inside before giving him three gemstones.

"What are these for?" Naruto asked.

"They're for you on the house and can be used for many things if your oven needs to get warmer." Eilin explained.

"They can work on anything?" Naruto asked.

"These are a brand-new gemstone I created that can virtually be used for anything." Eilin said and Naruto observed the gemstones before putting them in his pocket and shook the dwarf's hand. Mirim finished testing her new gemstones and found no fault with them before donning her new kimono over her armor.

"Thank you so much, Eilin-san." Mirim said.

"You're welcome and report back to me ASAP if anything starts to malfunction." Eilin said and Mirim nodded before she and Naruto took their leave. Either warrior stopped dead in their path and looked at one another.

Despite not actually knowing each other very well, they didn't exactly feel like separating and an idea came to the blonde's mind.

"Hey, Mirim-chan, do you know any good ramen places nearby? I sure could use a bite." Naruto asked.

"Follow me, Naruto-kun." Mirim smiled before taking the blonde's hand and began to guide him to the city of Labat.

 _Later_

"This is incredible! How did the two of you meet?" Yuit asked in the ramen shop where she, her bespectacled worker Taira, and her automaton Vante joined Naruto and Mirim.

"We met in the Gemstone Mountains and Naruto is the one who brought my brand-new gemstones." Mirim smiled.

"Well, Naruto-san, it's a good thing you were there, huh?" Taira smiled.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Naruto chuckled.

"What a coincidence for you to travel to get your gemstones and Naruto wounds bringing them to you himself!" Yuit happily said.

"A pretty lucky coincidence if you ask me." Mirim said before winking at Naruto and the blonde returned the gesture.

"I wish Annelotte was here to see this but I guess I'll tell her when she comes back from visiting Aldra." Yuit said and Vante only hummed at Naruto, who looked at the automaton.

"I'm sorry, what?" Naruto asked and another electric hum came from Vante's mouth in response.

"She's saying congrats for you and Mirim." Taira said.

"Oh, in that case, thank you, Vante." Naruto said and she hummed again with a gentle expression. As they dined on ramen, Naruto felt a foul presence nearby and subtly looked around to find the source of the emotion.

"Is something wrong, Naruto-kun?" Mirim asked.

"It's nothing." Naruto said and after their lunch had been finished, the young couple bid Yuit, Taira, and Vante farewell. As he offered to walk Mirim home, she took him up on it and they walked near some Niagara Falls.

"What's the matter, Naruto-kun?" Mirim asked on the way to her house.

"There's someone who's been following us since we were at the ramen shop." Naruto whispered into her ear.

"Can you tell who it is?" Mirim asked and the blonde subtly shook his head before they looked ahead to see her mother waving at them.

"Hi, Mom." Mirim called out to her mother and Naruto immediately ran at the woman before punching her dead in the face. As Mirim stood shocked and speechless that her new lover would harm her mother, she looked to see the woman fall back onto the ground before turning into familiar pink slime.

The slime took the form of Melona, who cooed at Naruto and swayed her breasts at him before looking to Mirim. The usually meek girl gritted her teeth together at the slime and lowly snarled at her.

"What in the hell are you doing here?!" Mirim demanded to know as Naruto returned to her side.

"I was planning to take my revenge on you here but…your new boyfriend got in my way. Oh, yes…I can smell on you right now." Melona said while her confident smile stayed on her lips.

"Melona…if you want to live to see tomorrow, get out of here now." Mirim growled through clenched teeth and the slime only laughed at her anger.

"So much anger from such a weak, pathetic bitch that has no more fight in her than a doll. But once I beat you…I'll keep Naruto-chan for myself." Melona said and Naruto took his stance before Mirim chuckled.

"You would call me weak, wouldn't you…considering I mopped the floor with your slimy butt the last time we met!" Mirim said before Melona frowned at her.

"I was just careless that time." Melona said and Mirim said the exact same thing to infuriate her opponent. Naruto whispered in her ear and she nodded before removing her kimono to activate her sword and armor alike before the slime's eyes brightly shined.

She made the first move as her eyes created an explosion that flew towards Mirim and she held up the shield on her arm. The second the explosion hit her body, a force field was created and flew back at the slime before sending her flying back.

Melona got to her feet to see Mirim charging at her with the buzzsaw blades loudly revving and the pink-haired creature sprang at her. She connected her sword against Mirim's but the blades cut through them and Melona's hair-created hands squeezed her breasts before her acidic breast milk flew at her chest.

Thanks to her improved armor, the milk had no effect on her and Mirim lashed her sword forward before slicing through Melona's body. The slime screeched at how much flesh was lost to Mirim's sword and she reformed herself before turning into Claudette.

Wielding the faux Thunderclap, Melona swung the blade and a charge of lighting surged towards her opponent. Mirim's armor once again generated a large force field that protected her and she marveled at the strength of her new suit.

 _"These gemstones are stronger than my last ones. Though I've been hit with all these attacks, I haven't been sent flying back at all."_ The impressed Mirim thought to herself and Melona growled before forming multiple tendrils from her fingers as she shot them forward. Smirking, she ran forward and cut through all of them before springing into the air.

Melona raised the false Thunderclap above her head to defend herself and created a string of lightning that Mirim easily withstood. Her sword cut through the blade with ease and swung it at the slime.

Mirim managed to cut Melona down the middle and Naruto appeared with the gemstones in his hand. Before Melona's body fused back together, he shoved the gemstones in her stomach and she looked at him with a seductive smile.

"You two may have gone through a ton of fucking but only l…can handle something as yummy as a man's cock; especially if its yours" Melona practically sang while licking her lips as she formed hands from her bangs and sent them towards Naruto. He shot into the air and lashed out a pair of kunai before slicing through the prehensile slime.

Not giving up, she sprang after him and lashed her sword at him before he countered by entering Sage Mode. He formed a Rasengan and slammed it into her chest with her groaning from losing a significant amount of flesh due the attack's power.

While falling back to the ground, she grinned and a bright light shined from her eyes before Naruto flew completely out of range. Mirim's sword impaled Melona's body and multiple hands flew out from her slime before wrapping around her body.

Mirim struggled before revving her buzzsaw blades and cutting out of the slime before Melona's tendrils struck again. Naruto formed a single hand sign and the gemstones he planted within the slime's body began glowing with power.

She loudly cried out as her tendrils stopped mid-air in front of Mirim and Melona's legs began cringing as the gemstones inside of her shined. Two of them moved to the insides of her breasts and the third traveled to her mount before her body began quivering.

"What have you done to me?" Melona cried out while loudly moaning and Naruto landed beside Mirim as they looked on.

"Those gemstones have chakra rods embedded into them and right now they're responding to my Sage energy." Naruto explained and Melona squealed as her innards throbbed with arousal while making it difficult for her to maintain balance. Her nipples became hard and her legs wobbled while she began moaning.

"This is nothing!" Melona defiantly said before Naruto gathered Kurama's chakra and the gemstones responded to the fox's chakra within the creature's body. Streams of wetness dripped from her faux entrance through her c-cup undergarment and her eyes began to water in ecstasy.

She looked to see Naruto gather the combined chakras from the rest of the Tailed Beasts and Kaguya's. That's when she lost all composure and fell back onto the ground while her orgasmic octaves grew to where they could be heard from miles away.

"This feels too good even for me!" Melona managed to squeal as the gemstones vibrated inside of her and Naruto used his levitation powers to hover her body. He looked to Mirim, who marched over to the slime while tightening her fist and she stood in front of her enemy with the thoughts of her past manipulating of her running through her head.

Mirim reared her fist back and Naruto ended the gemstone effects as her fist struck Melona dead in the face. The slime reeled back from the punch and flew over a nearby ledge.

Melona yelled as she fell from the ledge and dropped into the river heading to the Niagara Falls. Knowing that the slime would attempt to find them again to exact revenge if she escaped the water, Mirim looked to Naruto and nodded for him to resume powering the gems embedded within her body.

The slime gave a final squeal of pleasure as she fell into the falls and vanished beneath the blinding waves of water. Since she didn't need to breathe to live, Naruto and Mirim both knew that she wouldn't drown from being underwater and the gemstones empowered by the Tailed Beasts and Kaguya would make it impossible for her to move since their power would never deactivate; each of them having planted a portion of their powers within the gemstones.

Another plus was that the gemstones would continue to stay embedded inside of her since chakra rod stakes holding them inside of her flesh and Naruto used his dōjutsu to watch as she sank into the darkness of the water. Once she reached the bottom, he undid his dōjutsu and looked to Mirim before she sighed while looking to him.

Mirim smiled while deactivating her armor and donned her kimono before wrapping her arm around Naruto's. The pair exchanged tender expressions and continued their way to Mirim's home as they arrived by sundown.

"Is this your house?" Naruto said upon looking at a nearby shack surrounding by a lust garden thriving with several fruits and vegetables.

"That's right." Mirim said as they approached the house and knocked on the door before being greeted by her mother.

"Mirim, welcome back." The kind woman said before hugging her elder daughter.

"Hello, Mom." Mirim smiled as the embrace was returned to her mother and her younger brother and sister, Alia, joined in. The young boy looked to Naruto and the blonde smiled at him.

"Hey, sis, who's your new friend?" Mirim's brother asked.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki." Mirim proudly smiled.

"Pleased to meet you, Naruto-san." Mirim's mother said before shaking Naruto's hand and her younger siblings did the same upon knowing who he is.

"What brings you to these parts, Naruto-san?" Mirim's brother asked.

"I brought your sister's new gemstones to her." Naruto said as he was welcomed inside.

"How'd the two of you meet?" Alia asked.

"We met on the road and I told her I brought had the gemstones she was after." Naruto said.

"Well, thank you for helping Big Sister." Alia said.

"Would you like to stay for dinner as my thanks?" Mirim's mother kindly offered.

"I'll be happy to." Naruto said.

 _Later_

It was late at night and Naruto stood in the garden while patting his stomach from the delicious dinner. He heard the door creek and looked to see Mirim approaching him.

"Your Mom sure cooks one heck of a good meal, Mirim-chan." Naruto said.

"Yes, she does." Mirim smiled before standing next to him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder before bringing her close to him. She nuzzled his chest and wrapped her arms around his midsection before he planted a kiss on her forehead.

Unbeknownst to them, Mirim's mother came out the door to tell Naruto she prepared a bed for him to sleep in and looked to see said shinobi and her daughter standing together. She smiled at the affectionate scene and went back inside to leave the young couple alone.

 _Several years later_

Mirim walked to her massive garden and began to pick vegetables with two small children helping her both having sea-colored hair and indigo eyes. They picked up carrots and studied them before presenting them to their mother.

"Mama, look! Our carrots came out right this time!" The girl, Emiko, smiled as she and her twin brother, Shinji, held up the carrots. Mirim looked at the carrots and smiled at her young children as she placed them in her basket.

"Well done, Emiko-chan and Shinji-chan. These will be delicious in the stew tonight." Mirim said as Shinji and Emiko beamed in appreciation of their mother's praise.

"Do you think Papa will like them?" Shinji asked before Naruto appeared behind either of his children and lifted them onto his shoulders.

"You bet I will from a pair of green-thumbed geniuses like you." Naruto said to Shinji and Emiko, who continued to beam. Mirim handed him the basket and smiled as their children happily informed him of their gardening skills.

* * *

Well, there's **_Naruto/Queen's Blade_** with Mirim for you and credit once again goes to **_SeductiveSerpent,_** who kindly pitched the plotline of using Mirim's malfunctioning Hyper Vibration Armor to be a catalyst to make her horny enough for sex to me long ago. Though everyone knows I've had Naruto kick Melona's ass over the years, I found it more fitting that Mirim is the one to defeat her for using her in the **_Queen's Blade Rebellion_** series and I'm glad I did.

Plus, out of all Melona's defeats in the series, this is the easiest she's ever gotten off (pun intended) while being an antagonist in the story and being trapped in constant physical pleasure from the inside out is one of my best ideas for defeating her given how lusty she is.

Next time will be the long-awaited **_Naruto/Queen's Blade_** story in which he is paired with The Swamp Witch or in all honesty, her host Werbellia, where he'll battle Melona (of course), Airi, Menace, Liliana, The Great Snake Demon, and her army of maids with Mime and Meena included. To any worried, I'm not going to have Naruto kill Menace since I'd never do anything that brash to her as we all know she isn't actually bad compared to her friends.

However, I don't know when I'll publish the story so I'd like to hear you thoughts: would you like to see it ASAP or would you like to see it on the fourth anniversary for the **_Naruto/Queen's Blade_** series since it'll mark 25 stories for the series; a pretty good number for celebrating if you ask me.

The special announcement is that after Naruto is paired with Werbellia, he'll meet the shy but sexy mermaid Tiina from **_Queen's Blade Grimoire_** as she's currently the only character from that series I have any interest in though with the anime version coming soon, I may change my mind. If so, you'll see the other girls from that series in the future threesome stories for the **_Naruto's/Queen's Blade_** saga like you'll eventually see Irma and Nowa in.

The final one-on-one pairing for this series will be a surprise pairing and get this: the main male will not be Naruto but someone else we consider powerful. So, anyway, let's hear your thoughts on the release date for Naruto/Werbellia and until next time, see ya.


End file.
